theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Panic Grimtongue
Panic Grimtongue "The only reason god hasn't struck you down is because you amuse him somehow!" ~ Panic Panic Grimtongue is a talented male Tiefling Bard, and core member of The Unexpectables. Panic is generally calm and collected, but his music is nothing short of heavy and metal. Panic is known to defuse situations through discussion or distraction, and if that doesn't work, well... seduction might come next. Panic is a proud individual, especially in regards to his music, appearance and reputation. This occasionally may make him seem flighty or finicky, though Panic has shown he can be a team player. His long term goals seem to revolve around becoming renown for his musical ability and finding a particular person. In his travels he has chosen the Bard College of Thunder as his class archetype. This branch of Bard training focuses on expending bardic inspiration to empower and alter their thunder spells and performances. (See trivia for homebrew Archetype link) Relationships 'Borky ' Panic seems to have a good relationship with Borky, trusting him enough to have him as his manager. He calls him his friend quite often. 'Task ' Panic and Task are friends despite sometimes being at odds due to Task strict and structured personality and Panics flirty and nonchalance style, Task has shown concern over Panic when he fell in the pit fight going "wall eyed" at Panic's defeat. 'Greckles ' Panic and Greckles shared a rather average friendship as far as regular comrades go making jokes at the expense of others but still grating on each others nerves from time to time in combat they show concern for one another and try to keep the other safe. Panic further strengthened their friendship after making a Yukata for Greckles to wear during the festival, because he knew that his friend was disappointed by the fact that he was unable to obtain one during the party's earlier shopping spree. 'Euphoria Grimtongue ' Panic appears to be in search of a female Tiefling who goes by the name of "Euphoria Grimtongue". His connection to this individual has yet to be revealed, though given they share a surname she may be a family member. 'Ozzy Enrobso ' Panic once seduced Ozzy in order to get a discount on potions, which may have turned out to be a little bit too effective, as Panic received a package from Ozzy on the morning of the festival. It included a couple of potions and a scroll of fireball. The letter sent with the package expressed some very jealous sentiments towards Willow and a desperate desire to see Panic again soon, even going as far as to include a small ion crystal of Illusion, which contained their likeness, in the hopes that Panic wouldn't forget Ozzy's face. Willow Panic sees Willow as a friend, Senile Snake remarking that Panic's good rolls when saving her were likely drawing from "The Power of Like." It is implied that Willow holds feelings for Panic early on, as she gives him a ring that Panic interprets as a proposal. In reality, it was a magic item that Willow gave Panic out of thanks for saving her life. Willow later threw in 100 gold pieces to help Panic purchase some Pipes of Haunting. Task thought that a relationship between the two of them was possible, but Panic, at least, was uninterested and Willow and Doros recently began talking about a relationship. Trivia *Often nicknamed "Stupid Sexy Panic" whenever he succeeds in playing to the heartstrings of somebody he aimed to persuade. *Panic seems to play his guitar if he is nervous or distressed as shown during his time in the underbelly. *Panic is frequently Shirtless, both intentionally and unintentionally. *When Panic used his barbed hide ability in combat against Ronfault, the airy whisper of a song began to play. The song is the Sonic intro sung by the many denizens of the mysterious "Chat" and even sometimes the rest of the Unexpectables. This happens every time he uses it now. *Panic possesses a tattoo on his shoulder, written in Infernal. As Panic is the only member of The Unexpectables fluent in the language, no other member of the group knows it's meaning currently. *Panic inherited his Tiefling traits from a barbed devil, a type of lesser devil, as is revealed in a muttered response to Willow and Borky addressing his "spikes". However, through his interactions with Arivine, Panic is shown to lack a deeper understanding of Tieflings other than himself. He was also very shocked to learn that Tieflings can have tails. *Link to Class Archetype is http://lair-master.tumblr.com/post/120070307132/college-of-thunder Category:Player Characters Category:Tiefling Characters